The Amulet of Harmony
by Rosa Fiore
Summary: A revised edition of Percy Jackson and the Legend of the Music Girl.
1. Prolouge:The Escape

_New York, New York : 1942_  
Running, it started with running. Talia knew better than to look back at her pursuer. It would just slow her down and give her chaser a better chance to catch her. Even though she wished that was just the way it was before, when they loved each other and, before he became evil. She dreaded the day that he found out about her secret powers. Also what he would do to her if she was caught. Her pursuer was her husband. Her _ex_ husband to be exact whom she divorced from. She was lucky to be alive after her terrible past experiences especially when she was a demigod and barely escaped with her life. Her mom was the minor _goddess _Lyra,goddess of music. She couldn't get a taxi so she ran to Camp Half-Blood. She didn't know if she was gonna make it, but she took a chance. She said silently to her mom  
" _Mother please provide a way to Camp Half-Blood and please prevent William from catching me. You know what could happen to me if he got a hand on me. Please prevent my fate like you tried with the others please help." _  
A taxi stopped in front of her and out came her very good friend, Constance Carter, Daughter of Hermes.  
"Need a lift Talia?"  
"Yes and we need to hurry Will is coming for me."  
"In a good way?"  
"No!"  
"So we got to get going"  
Constance and Talia went into the taxi and they sped on their way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:This story is in the form Lemonade Mouth was written so, I don't own this form nor any of the characters from the original PJO series(because they belong to Uncle Rick and the form belongs to Uncle Peter)-Finny**

**Chapter 1**

"**Begin with the end in mind"**

**-Zig Zigler**

**Marilyn:**

**Ex-Boyfriend Dilemma**

Finally the end of school! Now I can relax at my family's beach house!

"Marilyn!" a voice cries.

It sounded frail yet, full of life. It must have been Grandma.

"Coming!" I yelled

So I rushed to the living room to find Grandma sitting with my ex-boyfriend James.

James Maloney had wavy blonde hair,(which reminded me constantly of France from Hetalia), he had eccentric gray eyes which seemed like a storm were in those eyes.

"Marilyn my love." that freak told me.

" I am not you love _James_" I replied.

"Marilyn ,honey" Grandma said

"Yes Grandma" I replied

"James was here to ask you if you wanted to get back together."

What. I told him like a billion times that we were never ever getting back together. The reason why, was because one time, I was talking to my science partner,Will, about an upcoming project that was due at the end of the next week. Then next thing you know, James was beating him up like a wildman and threatened to kill him if he kept on flirting with me. Then he told me to tell him the truth about Will. I lashed out and yelled at him that there was nothing between us. We were speaking about a science project. He didn't believe me. So,I called him a asshat and dumped him. He got suspended for 2 weeks. (just telling you those two weeks were the best ever!)

Now that psychopath wants me back! No way!

"Grandma, I've told this person a bunch of times that we were never getting back together." I told her.

"Oh,I didn't know that." she said.

"It's okay Grandma," I said,"I'll just talk to James outside"

"Okay." she said.

"James, outside _now._"

I went outside and he followed when we were both out on the back porch,he kissed me. His kiss was passionate yet controlling. I almost fell to him. _Almost._

* * *

**Percy:**

**A Typical Summer (sorta)**

Everybody knows what happens to me at this time of year so, I shouldn't tell you.

Anyway, when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I was expecting a typical summer(sorta).


	3. Chapter 1 and a half

A Exerpt from Marlyin's Journal

June 4

I am happy that school has officially ended because:

A: I don't have any work to stress over

B: I get to relax

C: I can get more books for my extensive library

And

D: I have lots of time to think about my invitations.

I know you may be asking

"Which invitations!?"

If you really are asking these questions hold on for a second.

The answer is that I've been invited to attend two prestigious academies. One is in Roseville,Virginia and the other one is in Manhattan, New York.

Are you guessing or give up?

I've been invited to attend The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women(With Scholarship) and, The New York Academy for The Musically Talented(also with scholarship).

I'm so excited about this I don't know what to do. Wait a few I need to attend Grandma cause she's calling me.

-Marilyn

* * *

30 minutes later...

OH MY GOODNESS! Does that looney James ever leave me in peace and get over it. He will never get me back. Why can't he go after some other chick. Afterall, he's like the most popular boy in school. I'm just another pretty face in school.

Did I just write that?

I'm not another pretty face.I am Marilyn Stanford,Daughter of Thomas Stanford, famous motivational speaker. Sadly,my dad died when I was three. My relatives told me that he died in a car accident. I don't believe that nonsense. I know he wasn't killed in a car accident. How? I went down to the morgue and identified his body. I remembered that he had a mole on the back of his neck so I told the doctors to check the back of his neck to see if the mole was there. It wasn't. I was fully convinced that day that there was more mystery around my dad's death or disappearance than I expected. I'll have to write later

-Marilyn


	4. Chapter 2

**Note to readers: sorry that the chapters r so short! But that's really all i get from my little mind of mine so, enjoy and comment this story!**

Chapter 2

"I am accustomed to sleep and in my dreams to imagine the same things that lunatics imagine when awake"-René Descartes

* * *

**Marilyn:**

**Ex-Boyfriend Dilemma Part 2**

Even up to this point, I still don't know why he kissed me but, it was the worst thing he could of done up to that point. So, I slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!" he yelled.

"That",I replied, "was for kissing me after we officially broke up!"

"Sorry, I just can't help it, I feel like you're my other half"

_Seriously the Dylan technique, that technique never worked unless the one who is trying to woo you is hot & also if you're really digging him._

"Please, I want us back together." he said quietly.

"I feel like the most powerful man in the world with you at my side."

_Most girls would fangirl to a certain extent if James told them this. But of course, I'm not most girls. _

"James,can you please stop the wooing, it's not working." I said slowly and quietly.

His face faltered a tad bit then, his face came back a little bit sterner this time.

"Really so, why do I see you making out with boys when we were together?" He asked in an intensive tone. '

"I NEVER MADE OUT WITH ANY GUY AT ALL!" I yelled.

"And Will?"

"I wasn't asking him out James, we were assigned to a science project and we were discussing what we should've done for the project and then, you come in and start beating him up like a madman. I know you're better than this, that's why I broke up with you. I felt that you weren't ready for a relationship yet."

I could tell that he surrendered so, we said our goodbyes and he left.

After he left, I raced to my room,locked the door and broke down to the floor crying.

* * *

** Percy:**

** A Surprise That Spoils Everything**

When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I smell and hear the usual things: some campers from the Hermes cabin pranking each other, Clarisse dunking some kid's head into a toilet you know the usual stuff.

When I got to my cabin I heard rustling. That's when I placed my stuff

you know the usual stuff.

When I got to my cabin I heard rustling. That's when I placed my stuff on the ground and pulled out my sword then stepped into the cabin. I looked around, it was dark and empty.

"Hello!" I called out.

I was hoping it was Annabeth or someone from the Hermes cabin trying to prank me because, I wanted this to be over already.

"PERCY!" a voice called from outside. I went to see who it was and it was Annabeth

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chiron has to see you." she panted like she was out of breath. She usually never panted unless she ran 2 miles in 10 minutes.

"Why does he need to see me?" I asked.

Her eyes flickered in annoyance.

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you that you need to see him."

I'm back for at least I don't know, 5 minutes and he needs to see me. But that how it usually is here in camp.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit so tell him I'm coming." I told her.

2 Minutes later...

"Percy," Chiron said, "how nice to see you do come in."

"Well, I'm here so, why did you want to see me?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"I think you have a..."

* * *

HAAAAA! I left you guys on a cliffhanger! Review this chapter and write on what do you think Percy's gonna get. 3rd chapter coming soon and the 2 and a half chapter is almost ready! KEEP READING!

-Finny:)


End file.
